I'm shipping off to Boston, again
by Chicky-dee6
Summary: The Black Donnelly's Just after the pilot. Jenny Reilly wasn't the only girl who stuck with the boys. Find out what happens when she returns. Will she and her soul mate get together SeanOC
1. Chapter 1

Jenny Rielly wasn't the only girl who hung out with the Donnelly's. Ten year olds Mackenzie Jones and Sean were attached to eachother. They were all ways together. She was Mickey Blue Eyes and he was her Prince Charming. The Jones' and the Donnelly's were the set to beat for control of the street. That is until the day everything changed...the day the Donnelly father was killed. The Jones family felt that it was only best for them to leave Boston, and return to rule over the streets of Newfoundland. They took Mack and her sister Becky away in the middle of the night. Mack never had the chance to say goodbye to Sean...and he truely hated her for that.

_7 years later_

"Here I am, back here again. Same house, same room...same Donnelly's? The only thing that's different is me. Not the same blonde haired blue eyed beauty queen anymore. Now, I'm a black/red haired pierced gang princess. I've shut down 14 men in 2 years, way more that any of the boys. Let's just hope they still like me." I thought to myself as I picked up my cell phone. It was fairly late at night, but not too late. I figured I should call Kevin, seeing as he was the only one I kept in touch with. Punching the numbers into my phone, I pressed talk and held it up to my ear.

RING RING...RING RING...RING

"Hello?"  
"Kevin? Hey, it's Mickey. We just got back. Where are you?"

"Hey Mick. LIsten, you should come down here right now."

"Down to the house? Did Jimmy get caught again?" I joked

Kevin laughed "No, it's Sean. He's in the hospital. We're at General. Come down and bring your mom."

"KK, I'm on my way."

I hung up the phone, grabbed my coat and keys, and ran down the stairs. "Don't ask questions, just get in the car." I told my mom as we both left the house.

After a long drive, we arrived at Boston General Hospital. Parking my car, I ran into the emergency room, and up to the waiting room. The looks the Donnelly's gave me, I'll never forget. It was like they all saw two ghosts, they being me and my mom. Mrs. D came up and wrapped us in a giant hug, she and mom crying for the tragic reunion. Kevin and Tommy came and jumped me, along with Jenny. There were two missing, Jimmy and my Sean. Yes, my Sean. I loved the boy. Always have, and Jenny was the only one who knew. We all sat down and they began pestering me with questions: how was Newfoundland? are you glad to be home? how's school? and the like. We just sat and talked for a while, trying to take our minds of the seriousness of Seans condition for as long as possible.

I turned my head to the corner of the room to find a perfectly manicured and primped blonde sitting with her mom. She had a nasty shiner, which I'm guessing was her first one, and tears streaming down her face.

"Is she with us?" I said a little bit too loud than I would've liked.

"That's Seans girl. Her name is Meagan. She was there when he got attacked," Tommy replied

"Hmmm, well I would say something incredably bitchy...but she's been through a lot. I'll let it go. So, what exactly happened to Sean. And, Kevin..how much do u Exactly owe?"

"It's a long story"  
"I do believe we have the time," I replied cheekly. So, Tommy and Kevin started with their story. Of how the Italians were giving us trouble. How they kidnapped Louie Downtown in a desperate attempt to pay Kevin's money back. How Nicky and his goon almost killed Sean in an attempt to send a message to the Donnelly's. It was all too much for me, but I managed to keep my tears inside.

When they finished, I laid my head on Kevin's shoulder and tried to get some sleep. Mom and Mrs. D were getting on like they did when I was 10. All we had to do was wait for Seany to get out of surgery. And, during the waiting time all I could think about was how sorry I felt for the Meagan girl. How this would be as far as Sean would let her into his life and family. He'll drop her soon. That might sound really jelous on my part, but it's the truth.

It was close to midnight before any of us heard news of Sean. The doctor strode out and announced to us that he would be fine. He would just have to take it easy for a while. No excitement. That was bad, I'm the definition of excitement. Well, I'll just have to tone myself down for a little bit until he's better.

While we waited for the doctor to come back and let us know when Sean was moved into a room, we sorted out the visiting chart. Kevin and Tommy would go first, followed by Mrs. D, and then me. Mrs. D wouldn't let Meagan go near Sean's room. I knew she didn't like her, and I knew that when they fought over it, I would be dragged into it. Quietly I laughed to myself and got a stern look from mom and Jenny in the process.Kevin and Tommy left Sean's room and left the hospital all together. Jenny ran after them, but returned with a defeated look on her face. Five minutes later, Mrs. D came out.

"Your turn Mickey Blue. FIve minutes is all. I"ll come in and get you," She smiled at me as she led me to the door.

"Does Sean hate me? After all this time, he hasn't bothered to call or e-mail or anything?"

"No sweetie. He was hurt at first, but he still loves you," She smiled again as she opened the door and lightly shoved me inside.

The sight I was greated with shook me to the core. So, this is what my vics look like after they're rescued. I shook that thought off as I stepped closer to Sean's bed. He had a tube down his throat that was breathing for him. WIres and tubes littered his body. His face was covered in scrapes and ugly purple bruises. I could see a bandage and splint wrapped around his left wrist and the thickness of the chest bandages shone through the thin paper gown. I sat down on the stool by the bed and grabbed his hand.

"Hey Prince. It's me, Mickey Blue. I'm back. Now,Sean...I know you probably hate me for leaving without saying goodbye. And, trust me I wanted to. It's just they took us in the middle of the night. I had no choice. Dad was a little bit paranoid but he's all good now. Just know that I never meant to hurt you sweets. I gotta go, you're mom's gonna be back any minute. I'll be back to visit tomorrow. Hopefully you'll be awake then and we'll actually be able to talk." I stood and kissed the crown of Seans head before turning and leaving the room. Mrs. Donnelly entered and I closed the door behind her. After looking through the window, I leaned against the wall and slipped to the floor crying. I cried for Sean, for Jimmy, and for myself. I needed Sean to be ok. Little did I know, he was opening his eyes as I was crying...

AN: Ok, my first BD fic. In your reviews, give me some suggestions for the next chapter. Like, what Sean and Mackenzie's first conversation in 7 years should be, or what Mackenzie and Meagan should say to eachother. I've got some ideas but your imput would be helpful.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up feeling like I was hungover. I didn't know where I was, and that scared me a bit. My eyes were gummy and my cheeks were sticky - why had I been crying? Then I remembered. Sean's here in the hospital. I stayed the night. Now, if only I could figure out how I got from outside his door to the waiting room couch.

"Good to see you're awake kid. Sean woke up last night. You can come in and see him if you want." Kelly Donnelly smiled down at me.

"Does he want to see me?"

"I'm not sure. He can barely open his eyes, but he can hear and understand you. Besides, I told him you were here. He was mumbling your name before he woke up. Go in."

I stood up and cautiously made my way to Seans room. Walking in, I saw that he looked a little more comfortable than last night. He was rid of the breathing tube and it looked like the swelling on his face was going down. Walking up to his bed, I sat down and grabbed his hand again.

"Hey Sean. Your mom said you wanted to see me. Well, you probably can't see me...but I'm here. I know you're still really upset with me, hell I'd be too if my best friend up and left without saying goodbye. But, you gotta understand, I didn't know where we were going. I thought we were just going away for the weekend, not for 10 years. If I knew, oh the stuff I would've told you. Can you hear me?"

Seans reply involved a painful looking nod of his head and a squeeze of my hand.

'K, here's the deal. That nod you just gave me looked incredably painful. How bout you squeeze my hand for yes, and not for no?" A squeeze. "Perfect. Oh Seany, what have they done to you? I wanna tell you all the things that I never got to. All the moments we missed with eachother. Point is, I never got to tell you that I love you. I've never dated a guy. That day that we made the promise to eachother - which I know you've forgotten cause you're like the freaking playboy bunny. I've been keeping myself open for you. I know that things have changed, but if they hadn't...I'd wanna be with you. I still wanna be with you. I'm just waiting on you."

By now I had tears in my eyes. That felt so good to get it off my chest, yet I was sad because he didn't feel the same way. "Maybe it's because it hurts you to talk, but I need to know how you feel. Are you sad, angry at me?" No squeeze. "Don't pull this with me Sean. I'm not in the mood for this. I know I broke your heart...but everyday you break mine. That girl that Kevin was constantly talking to was me. All those phone calls were from me asking him how you were. I knew you wouldn't talk to me so Kevin was my next bet. Now, I have to go. When you find your voice or can own up to me, give me a call. Until then, I'll see you when I see you," I dropped his hand and stormed out of the room. Grabbing my coat I left the hospital, got into my car, and drove off to the high school.

At dinner later that night no one asked me about Sean. My mom knew that I wasn't in a good mood after this mornings events and they knew not to talk to Mackenzie Jones when she has had a bad day. After clearing the table, I went upstairs and had a shower. Sitting under the hot spray of the water, I let myself cry. This was what I needed. I needed a release and frankly, I didn't want to be vandalizing someone's property. Turning off the valves, I got out to the sound of my phone ringing.

"What?"

"Mack, Sean's been crying all day. What did you say to him?" Kevin questioned

"I told him how I felt. And, when I didn't get even a squeeze of recognition, I freaked. And, don't give me the speech of 'hes injured'. I had to get it off my chest."

"What are you doing now?"

"I'm getting dressed. Why?"

"Come down here to the hospital again. Seany's talking and wants to talk to you. Not over the phone, in person. I think he wants to appologize to you. For all the crap he's put you through."

"I'll be there in 20. No more questions, and tell him he'll be the one doing all the talking. It's my turn to listen to him rant. I'll see you soon " I hung up the phone, dressed and made my way down to the hospital."

AN: Sorry this chapter is a little bit short. Give me some ideas on what Sean should say to Mack!!


End file.
